The Rise of Nottingham
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: 2 AUs. Request by retro mania. Love, pain, loss, faith, belief, trust, and more.
1. Alternate Ending 1: Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers! This is AU, having two alternate endings within Nottingham and its hero, Robin Hood. My dear friend, retro mania, he has requested for this story, and from there, I had suggested the alternate endings which he has taken with great approval, and so, I give you, 'The Rise of Nottingham'. Enjoy! -Traveler.**

It was a era where the stars were more numerous, The Milky Way bright among the planets in the system, and one planet very colorful compared to its neighbors. This is Earth, in the time of the Crusades, around the 12th century, full of anthropomorphic animals. Within Earth, under the copper blue sky, above the crystal blue seas, over the lush green lands, laid a nation, a country called England.

Deep within a dark, lush forest, within a range of underground caves, at the peak of a boulder, with feet over the edge, sat an adult Fox. The wind rustled gently against his dark green clothes, his cream/ginger red fur. This is the infamous outlaw, Robin Hood. He sighed lightly as he closed his light brown eyes in thought. His ears flickered, listening to the chatter of his people underground, the giggles of young kids as they played, the clicking of a stone against another to spark a cooking fire. It was barely a couple of days ago when he came to the castle to free Friar Tuck and the imprisoned villagers.

He faintly caressed his arm, as there was a scar under his sleeve. He had received it while dodging the nearly accurate arrows of Prince John's archers in the moat. Thankfully, one of the young children's mothers, along with Robin's love, Maid Marian had stitched it up. He opened his eyes in anger as his snout wrinkled back to reveal his teeth, grinding them as he remembered Prince John's orders. He had ordered that all of Nottingham to be killed on sight which means not just him, but Little John, Friar Tuck, Maid Marian, Little Skippy, the others.

He sighed heavily as he remembered yesterday. Agatha Rabbit, the kindly yet poor mother of Skippy had been shot while digging for roots. Little John was there, but he felt so guilty that he couldn't save her in time as the fateful arrow pierced Agatha's heart. Robin closed his eyes, growling in frustration. He should've known that the patrols has been busy since the castle fire. Little John gratefully survived, yet he was shot in the leg. He is resting in one of the caves right now.

He opened his eyes again, his ears prickling up as he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to see who's there, and sighed deeply with a weak smile as he recognized his love. Marian blinked her lovely brown eyes as her light red fur ruffled among her purple lavender dress and pink veil, a comforting smile adorned on her white muzzle. "Robin, dear, are you alright?".

She came up to sit besides her love, glancing at him in concern. Robin sighed deeply, "Honestly, no. I couldn't stop thinking about these few days ago.". Marian rested her head on his shoulder softly, "Love, it wasn't your fault yesterday or the day before. I had never realized that John could have suggested to improvise the patrols.".

Robin shrugged, "I suppose so, but it doesn't lessen the pain or loss. I told Skippy about his mother as I was supposedly his hero, he has the right to blame me.". Marian held Robin's hand, "Oh, Robin. I have seen how Skippy has idolized you, love. He won't blame you. He will blame John as he was the one to say the order.".

Robin nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are right as you always are, Marian. That fool doesn't know when to stop. I only can hope that King Richard can return soon as possible, as we are in trouble. The town is deserted, yet we have the people hidden from sight. Sooner or later, John will do the same to the rest of England, and I have to do something!".

Marian kissed his cheek lovingly and gently, "You won't be alone, love. We have friends, family.". Robin smiled at her, chuckled, "Yes. Sherwood Forest shall be our sanctuary until King Richard reclaims the throne once John is dealt with.". They hugged warmly, not caring who is watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside one of the caves, upon a cot, laid a large Bear, clothed in green, brown-furred, having warm brown eyes. He is Little John, the best friend of Robin, yet he felt he didn't deserve it lately. He shivered in his sleep, yelling in fear as his claws pierced the corners of the cot, trapped in a nightmare.

 _He was running toward Agatha, who was falling so slowly, her face frozen as her heart was pierced by the fateful arrow. So much blood. Screams from himself, soft words from the dying mother. Evil laughter echoing through cracking, bleeding trees. Darkness. Robin's eyes widened in shock, staring at him. Skippy glaring at him. Veins turning into ice, heart beating, his claws stained with Agatha's blood. He couldn't stop seeing the death, haunting him. Red eyes staring at him, with a grin of gleaming teeth in the darkness, cackling. Running, running to nowhere, with a shadow chasing him. The Shadow's arms outstretched as he screamed, closing his eyes._

Little John woke up, gave out a roar in distress, opening his red-rimmed eyes, panting heavily, his body shaking in cold sweats. He blinked so much, taking deep breaths, and murmured, "That was worse than the first one.".

"Little John, are you feeling alright? I heard your roar.". asked their former enemy, now ally, Sir Hiss. He is a slender, light olive green snake with only a blue cap, and yellow eyes. He had snapped violently when he was chased by Prince John in the castle fire. He fortunately survived, and came to the church, hoping to speak with Friar Tuck that day, and he did, and he allied with Robin and his band, hiding with the others down here.

"Oh, hey, Hiss. No, I am not. I failed, Hiss. They killed her in front of me, and I couldn't save her.". Little John sighed as he spat desperately. Sir Hiss blinked in surprise, bit his lip, and then gasped slightly as something came to him. He slithered slowly in front of his new friend, and replied, "Little John, listen to me. That fool of a brat John is, he did something terrible with those orders. I only knew Agatha a day before her terrible death, and I can tell that she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I mean, she must have said something, right?".

Little John nodded slowly, "She said that I was to look after her children along with Robin and Marian, protect them with my life for her in honor, and that she was at peace, knowing that her family is in sanctuary.".

Sir Hiss nodded, "That's good, because she trusted you with all her heart. She died gracefully, and the Lord shall receive her well.". Little John gently patted Sir Hiss on the back of his spine in thanks, "I appreciate it, Hiss.". Hiss smiled softly, and then asked, "You coming for lunch? Noon is set already in the sky.". Little John nodded, "I could use some fresh air. What are we having?".

Sir Hiss sheepishly curled his tail up, "I didn't ask further as I heard you in the middle of the conversation I was having with the blacksmith, Otto.". Little John chuckled, and he got up, walking gently around Sir Hiss, heading to the front of the cave, with Sir Hiss. Sir Hiss commented, "I wonder if it's stew again.". Little John sniffed the air, "Nope, it's porridge.".

"It's been a while since I had that. So warm-filling, soft, and good with the herbs, indeed.". Sir Hiss replied, and Little John chuckled, "Well, you're in luck, Hiss. Let's not be late before the rest gets eaten by the others.". They finally reached the opening of the cave, welcoming the shadowed light of the sun and the breeze, and still continuing their talk, they left entirely, unknowing that someone else was with them during the conversation.

Agatha Rabbit chuckled lightly, smiled softly as her aura glimmered softly, her transparent pale fur compensating along with her dull purple/pink clothes, the shine of her glasses showing off her warm brown eyes, revealing herself as a spirit, a ghost. She murmured to herself, "They shall be in good fortune in time. They will keep their word. Be safe, my dear friends and family.". She then slowly vanished into the darkness, crossing over to a unseen, bright light as she has no unfinished business, going home to the Lord's land. She only knew that she had left a world in need, in faith, in hope.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening. Somewhere near England, in the English Channel, a storm was brewing quite violently. A solidly wood-crafted ship with ripped dark blue sails was taking on so much water as the crew struggled to drain the seawater out, with the Captain yelling at the King of England at the wheel.

The brown-furred Timber Wolf in his captain garb, glared at his companion with piercingly gold eyes, "We can't make it, Richard! It's too strong!". King Richard, garbed in chain mail, royal clothes, as he's a gold-furred Lion with a light brown mane and dark brown eyes, responded, "We have to try, Tekin! England is expecting me back!". As if the storm could speak, it sent lightning to the sails, and set all surroundings on fire. The crew screamed in fear as Richard yelled, "Captain, can we make it?!".

Captain Tekin growled, and yelled out orders to the crew before the fire can consume the deck, and turned the wheel, obeying his king's orders even if they are in the middle of the Channel, and the ship, even with its sails destroyed, leaned around. Then a explosion burst at the rear where the grate to the barge was, and a crew-member yelled, "There's a hole in the side, taking on water! Fire must have sparked the barrels of ale!".

Richard yelled, "By the Lord! Captain, get them out in the lifeboat!". Captain Tekin widened his eyes and stared at his King in shock as Richard stared back, seriously morbid at the moment, his eyes holding a glimmer of truth that he or Tekin will not make it out. Tekin exhaled a breath, and gave out a shouted order to the crew, "Bail out, friends! Abandon the ship!". The crew realized that their captain is serious, and brought down the lifeboat into the water with the crew piling up the crevices of the lifeboat.

The ship is now tilting up, with Tekin grasping the wheel, and Richard holding on to the rail. Richard replied solemnly, "It has been a honor to sail with you, Captain.". Tekin nodded, "The same I feel as well, my King. I shall see you on the other side, yes?". The fire had reached the deck, burning up the helm upright.

The ship is now sinking under the sea, with Richard giving one last smile, "Yes, let's go home to the Lord.". It finally vanished into the dark depths with the lifeboat survivors staring in horror and humbling respect to their King and Captain who died for them. Once they reach the shores of England, they have to spread the bad news. King Richard is gone for once and all, and he won't return home to England ever again.

* * *

Friar Tuck, a elderly, brown-furred badger, with black eyes, in a brown church's robe, gasped out loud as he woke from his fitful dream, and he knew he had to inform Robin. It was close to moonhigh when Tuck came out of his cave, heading to Robin Hood's cave. He called lowly, "Robin, are you awake?". A mutter sounded out, and pattering of claws as Robin came out, barefoot, and bare-chested, only wearing his trousers. Robin stretched out, "Friar Tuck, what's going on?".

Tuck sighed heavily, "I had just received a vision from the Lord. It's terrible news. King Richard isn't coming home..ever.". Robin blinked in shock as he is now awake from the news. "What did you see?". Tuck glanced at him sadly, "I only saw snippets, but it was enough. He..perished in a storm in the Channel. The vessel he was on, had sunk down from the forces of the storm and sea. He and the Captain had each other as they welcomed death. He wasn't alone, thank goodness, but he still perished. I suspect we shall have the crew survivors here in England sooner or later.".

Robin exhaled deeply, "How am I going to tell Marian? It was her uncle, after all. I was rather hoping to have his approval for me to marry his own niece.". Tuck patted Robin's shoulder, "I am afraid I couldn't tell you what to do, but I can suggest this. Listen to your heart, and from there, you shall be able to tell Lady Marian with your words.". Robin nodded, and smiled sadly, "Much appreciated, Friar. It's very late. I couldn't want to bother her right now. Once dawn comes, I will tell her.".

"And the others?". Tuck asked in concern. Robin glanced at him, "You have my permission to tell the others at your own time, but they will find out sooner or later anyway.". Tuck nodded, and bid Robin good night as he left Robin's cave, heading back to his cave, and murmured out loud as he glanced at the peeking stars through the trees, "May you help us all, Milord.". He then headed to bed, taking time to fall asleep properly, and he eventually fell asleep.

Back in Robin's cave, he fell asleep eventually with the thought that his love will be grieving once she hears from him, and sighing to himself, "Now it's up to me. I hope you can hear me, your majesty. I promise that I will bring Nottingham back to the town it was, and stop John once and for all.". Unknown to him, King Richard had sent a calming breeze into the cave as a sign of his approval of Robin's plan, and also for him to marry Marian as well.

England shall be changed, for the better or the worse, no one knows, but Nottingham will be changed the most, which is for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Skippy sighed as he swung in his hammock, he glanced upon his baby sisters playing tea with Marian, which is kinda nice of her to offer. He may be 7, but he knows death as his own father was beheaded a long time ago. His fluffy white fur ruffled in the slight warm breeze under the shade of the trees, his pink nose wrinkled in thought as his warm brown eyes focused out to somewhere, clothed in blue.

He and the others found out about King Richard's death this morning, very affected like the others in shock, through Skippy is managing much more since his mother got killed two days ago. As he's now the oldest in his family, it's up to him to take charge, through he feels so intimidated, yet Robin, Little John, Marian swore they can help him with his siblings, everything. A hand rested upon his back, and Skippy turned around to face Robin who smiled softly. "May I have a seat?".

Skippy nodded, "Sure, Robin.". Robin hopped into the hammock from the back, his legs hanging over the front, and glanced at his young ward. "Are you alright, kiddo?". Skippy glanced at him, and replied, "Is it kinda wrong to think that death is both bad and acceptable?".

Robin nodded, "Ah, well, Friar Tuck probably has a better answer, but I can tell you this. Death is both a mystery and a blessing. It's a blessing when the person won't suffer no more pain, and it's a mystery to know where the person goes after they die. Tuck believes they go straight to Heaven, but there are many other ways to think. Say, a bridge, wings, or a bright light. I have a feeling that your mother took one of these ways home to Heaven.".

Skippy weakly smiled at Robin as he hugged Robin gently around the waist, and Robin ruffled his head tuft affectionately, "Thanks, Robin. I really needed to hear that.". Robin smiled, "No problem, Skippy. Now, how about some archery training and sword training?". Skippy grinned, "Really?!". Robin nodded, "Indeed. Let's go.". Both the fox and young rabbit went off to the hidden grounds where some homemade targets are made for archery training, and a mat with wooden swords on the side.

Meanwhile, Marian left afternoon tea with the sweet little girls, hoping to talk with Friar Tuck about something. She found Tuck talking with Otto, "Father, may I have a talk with you?". Friar Tuck smiled gracefully at her, "Ohh, my milady, I always have time to talk with anybody, including you. Please excuse me, Otto.". Otto the brown-furred dog with dark golden eyes chuckled warmly, "How could I interrupt a lovely lady's request for help? I need to rest my leg as it's just as well.". He then bid them with a nod, and headed to a stump near a cooking pot where a villager was handing out bowls of equal portions.

Tuck then patted his stomach, asked, "Now what is the problem, dear child?". Marian played with her veil, and she glanced at Tuck, "I was wondering if getting married is a bad time right now. I mean, I know Robin asked me and all since the Tournament, but now with John giving out outrageous orders, and Uncle Richard's passing, it'd be a miracle to get married.".

Tuck patted her hand softly, chuckled softly, "Marian, it would be wonderful for you and Robin to get married. Nottingham could use some hope and faith, and love to overcome our bad start to freedom, and I am sure God or King Richard could not even mind, either.". Marian smiled brightly, "So, you are very okay with this, Father?".

Tuck smiled, "Yes, I am, and to reassure you and young Robin, I shall wed you two here in witness to Nottingham, if with your permission, of course.". Marian hugged him gently, "That would be wonderful! Please excuse me, I must find Robin and tell him the good news.". She then left Tuck, and Tuck chuckled, "Love always prevail.". He then headed on to grab his bowl as he's hungry at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, dear viewers. Now I got to tell you something. I have a theory about Maid Marian's wedding dress. I believe it used to belong to Marian's mother as it made sense that Marian's mother is the deceased sister of the deceased wife of King Richard, as King Richard was a Lion due to Wikepedia. But in this story, with Prince John ruling over England, and the law of anyone allied with Robin Hood being killed, Marian cannot wear her mother's wedding dress, so Lady Kluck, with help from Marian, and some other women of Nottingham, a new dress is made. So, enjoy the wedding, my viewers, plus a tantrum by John later on. Ta-ta! -Traveler. P.S. Robin and the others are still wearing the clothes from the movie wedding, just more raggedy and dull in the colors.**

A few days later, upon a hidden clearing under a beautiful sky, with the sun shining, Lady Kluck was helping her dear friend. Kluck is a white feathered Chicken, wearing a traditional blue dress, veil, and cap, bright golden eyes with black irises. "Oh, my, how beautiful you look, sweet child! Robin will be knocked off his feet at the sight of you, that's for certain.".

Marian smiled happily, "I am glad to hear that, Kluck. You have done so much for me. I just wish that Uncle Richard, Mother, and Father could see this.". Kluck patted her hand with a wing, "It's alright, dear. I have a feeling that they are seeing it all from Heaven. Now, let's go. Friar Tuck and your future husband is waiting for us!". She then led Marian, walking through a couple of trees as it's almost like a arch, through the clearing where all of Nottingham was sitting and standing upon fallen logs, stumps, boulders.

Friar Tuck and Robin was at front, with Little John on Robin's side as best man. Robin exhaled in awe as he beheld Marian in his sight. Marian was wearing a incredible silver-purple sleeved dress, with a white veil covering her face. Robin whispered, "Beautiful..". He held a hand out for Marian to grasp as Lady Kluck left the happy pair to stand upon Marian's side of the aisle.

Marian smiled shyly as Robin glanced at her longingly and lovingly, and they turned halfway to face Friar Tuck who's holding the Bible. "Today, standing before me is a couple who has gone through so much, has quite many friends and family in support, and their love is unlike any other I have seen. Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest, make your vow, please.".

Robin nodded, and smiled at Marian as he removed Marian's veil to stare into her eyes, clearing his throat, "Maid Marian, I have said it before, and I will say it again. I shall love you more than life itself, why, I will love you more than the world. I promise on the Lord that I will lean my ears to hear your words, my heart to hold your love, and my soul given to you. I always dreamed of spending life together with you forever, and today, it's coming true. I love you, Marian.".

Marian sniffed, her eyes leaking tears in happiness and joy, and she hardly heard Friar Tuck reply, "Maid Marian of Nottingham, please make your vow.". Marian's voice nearly cracked in happy fervor, but she managed to speak out. "Robin Hood, I am delighted to say that I do love you than life. Why, my love for you is greater than my love of England is. I promise on the Lord that I will lean my ears to hear your words, my heart to hold your love, and my soul given to you. I always dreamed of having children within our life together, and today, with our foster children of Agatha Rabbit, it's coming true. I love you, Robin.".

Friar Tuck sniffed as he also is crying a bit too, and asked, "Maid Marian, do you take Robin Hood to be your husband as long as you both live, to the death and beyond?". Marian nodded, smiling, "I do.". Tuck nodded, and turned slightly to ask Robin, "Robin Hood, do you take Maid Marian to be your wife as long as you both live, to the death and beyond?".

Robin grinned brightly, "I do, Father.". Tuck then smiled widely, "Then I make you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.". Robin then caressed Marian's cheek as he leaned forward, kissing his newfound wife with passion and love, and Marian happily returned it, barely caring about who's watching. The audience cheered loudly as Tuck laughed, "I give you all Mr. and Mrs. Hood!".

They then made their day with a forest feast with all the villagers, congratulating and talking happily, with the couple kissing and holding hands, with Skippy asking them in request of his younger siblings. "Robin, Marian, are we gonna live in the castle when John the Loser is gone?".

Marian hugged him gently, "Oh, sweetheart, of course we will! Uncle Richard wouldn't mind if he was here. We just need time and patience to get my poor estranged younger uncle out of the throne.". Skippy smiled and hugged Marian back, "Okay. Can I help too?". Little John jumped into the conversation, "Count me in!". Sir Hiss nodded, "I have a urge to get that fool off the throne. Why, the Queen Mother would be very upset if she saw how he is doing all of this.".

Robin whistled happily, "Aha, don't worry, my friends and family! Why, our faith and our love will see us through, and we do have a plan. This is going to be the most glorious and fantastic plan that Nottingham will see in history!". Nottingham cheered in agreement, backing up for Robin in support.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, in Nottingham Castle in the hallway, heading to the throne room is The Sheriff, an obese, gray-furred Wolf clothed in bright red/blue striped clothes, with a sword in the scabbard on his hip, and a gold medallion on his chest. He just had returned from a chain of battles close to the town, fighting Robin Hood and his Merry Men with Captain Crocodile and some Rhino Guards. He obviously lost the battle as he looked quite bandaged in places.

He sighed heavily at the doors, hoped that Prince John couldn't go into another tantrum again like before, but Sheriff honestly thinks it's wishful thinking as it often happens anyway. He opened the doors, and the horns blared out loud, announcing Sheriff's arrival, and he saw Prince John drumming his fingers impatiently as he sat on his throne chair. He quickly walked over, not wanting to make John any more impatient, which would be more potent for him to go into a tantrum.

"Your highness, I just returned from the borders of Nottingham.". John wrinkled his snout slowly, "And?". Sheriff bit his lip nervously, and spoke, "The latest battle..we lost advantage.". John snarled, "How?!". Sheriff gulped, his ears back against his head in fear, "They were laying traps, sire. My men retreated with respect as the traps were deadly perilous.".

John roared, "You should have ordered them to stay and fight, you foolish cur of a wolf! Pitiful, sheriff, very pitiful. Damn that fox and his band of outcasts! How dare he play with me like this?!". He yelled as he got into one of the infamous tantrums, going below the belt and beyond. Sheriff respectfully stood back as he didn't want to be hit with a pitcher of water or something else.

John then exhaled, a bit calmer yet still very angry. A devious smirk formed on his maw as a idea came to him, and Sheriff gulped nervously yet a bit amused as his prince's plans never go successfully, if not a bit at least. John twirled his whiskers in thought, "Sheriff, there are always other places to hunt besides Sherwood Forest, yes?".

Sheriff nodded, "Yes, sire. What are you planning?". John chuckled evilly, "We are going to burn out Sherwood Forest. Those Merry Men and Robin Hood won't have anywhere to hide, only out to escape the fire. And if the forest is burned out, there won't be anything for them to hunt as they will starve. To make sure you won't fail this time, I will be at your side. I need to kill that Fox, understand?". Sheriff blinked in shock, "But, sire, what if the fire goes out of control? We need water to control the fire.".

John chuckled ominously, "That would be your concern, Sheriff. Now, leave me!". Sheriff then quickly scampered out of there with barely scraped respect and politeness. Sheriff sighed, "My concern, huh?". He walked on, heading outside where Trigger and Nutsy the light black/gray feathered, and pink headed Vultures were patrolling the courtyard. "Hey, Sheriff, what's the news?". called Nutsy. Trigger snapped halfheartedly, "Nutsy, shut your mouth. Sheriff's thinking, I can tell.".

Sheriff muttered, "Prince John did one of his stupid tantrums, then he had a impossibly smart plan idea.". Trigger blinked, "That's a first if I knew that Prince John's plans always go wrong, and they do.".

Nutsy piped up, "What's the plan idea, Sheriff?". Sheriff replied, "He's planning to burn out Sherwood Forest, thinking the action could push Robin Hood and his Merry Men out of the fray and into our trap. It's up to me to plan how I'd douse the fire with water if the fire gets out of control.". Trigger gasped, "But Sherwood Forest is England property!".

Sheriff sighed, "I know, but it looks like Prince John doesn't care about that. He just wants to get rid of Robin Hood for good.". Both Vultures stared at each other seriously for once, then Trigger replied, "Neither way, we're with ya, Sheriff. What do you have in mind for the water issue?". Sheriff and the Vultures then talked, suggesting ideas as they headed to the paddocks.


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Hiss sighed heavily as he rested upon a boulder, staring at the mostly destroyed forest. He couldn't believe that his former employer destroyed property, especially England property at that. He wondered if Prince John is being punished by the Queen Mother for this great sin and more. Why, he made a prisoner in Friar Tuck, a teacher of the Church and a believer of the Lord. Heck, with admittedly Sir Hiss's fault, he caused to make King Richard to fight in the Crusades, and by conclusion, to his death in the English Channel, through it was no one's fault on that one.

Young Robin Hood had killed Prince John respectfully in a duel that the doomed prince called for, and in the end, the Sheriff happily gave up as he saw that the forest fire plan had crossed the line too far, killing some villagers in the process which was terrible. The Elder Owls and the Raccoon Brothers has regrettably died from smoke inhalation. Gratefully, the others were saved, thanks to Sir Hiss, Little John, Marian, Lady Kluck, and Skippy's help.

Robin Hood, with Friar Tuck's supervision, took up the crown and the throne, becoming King Robin, and Marian is now Queen. Thankfully, the fire didn't reach Nottingham, saving it from total annihilation, and also saving the castle as well. Granted, some Merry Men including Little John has scars and burns from the battles and the fire, but peace and justice has finally returned to England.

And to add to that, some good news has reached the ears of Nottingham. Robin and Marian are expecting! They are rather hoping it could be twins, completing their dream of having a big family. They have 14 foster children, thanks to Agatha Rabbit's honorable request. To Sir Hiss's surprise, he was made the treasurer of the vault in the castle, which he was really happy for. Little John was made the Deputy Sheriff, with the Wolf Sheriff remaining his position as Head Sheriff, much to his shock and relief.

Lady Kluck also remained as Marian's lady-in-waiting, and nanny for the children as well, which she was delighted to do as she loves children nearly as Marian does. The many villagers returned to Nottingham, back to their beloved jobs, and much to Nottingham's happiness, it's filling up with returning villagers as well. Heck, some places in Nottingham including the Church got improved, looking much better like in its glory days in King Richard's time. Why, Alan O'Doodle made a wonderful song for the revival of Nottingham and England as well.

 ** _Many nights we've prayed_** ** _with no proof anyone could hear_**

 ** _In our hearts, a hopeful song that w_** ** _e barely understood_**

 ** _Now we are not afraid, a_** ** _lthough we know there's much to fear_**

 ** _We were moving mountains l_** ** _ong before we ever knew we could_**

 ** _There can be miracles w_** ** _hen you believe_**

 ** _Though hope is frail, i_** ** _t's hard to kill_**

 ** _Who knows what miracles y_** ** _ou can achieve_**

 ** _When you believe, s_** ** _omehow you will_**

 ** _You will when you believe_**

 ** _In this time of fear w_** ** _hen prayer so often proved in vain_**

 ** _Hope seemed like the summer birds who has flown away_**

 ** _Yet now I'm standing here w_** ** _ith my heart so full I can't explain_**

 ** _Seeking faith and speaking words_** ** _I never thought I'd say_**

 ** _There can be miracles when you believe_**

 ** _Though hope is frail, i_** ** _t's hard to kill_**

 ** _Who knows what miracles y_** ** _ou can achieve_**

 ** _When you believe, s_** ** _omehow you will_**

 ** _You will when you believe..._**

 ** _There can be miracles w_** ** _hen you believe_**

 ** _Though hope is frail, i_** ** _t's hard to kill_**

 ** _Who knows what miracles y_** ** _ou can achieve_**

 ** _When you believe, s_** ** _omehow you will_**

 ** _Now you will, y_** ** _ou will when you believe_**

 ** _You will when you believe_**

Sir Hiss chuckled as he remembered how the villagers sung along in joy and laughter. "Hiss, what are you doing here?". Sir Hiss turned his head, locking surprised eyes upon Otto.

"Oh, Otto! You should be resting that leg of yours!". Sir Hiss spoke in concern. Otto laughed as he walked up on his crutch, his cast gingerly touching the bare ground as he slowly sat down upon the boulder. "Sorry, Hiss, but I needed some fresh air from my work. I saw you slithering up here.".

Sir Hiss nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. It's terrible to see England property to be destroyed like this. How long is it going to grow back?". Otto hummed, "Actually, it already is. Take a look here.". He leaned down, his paw sweeping over a patch of dirt, revealing fresh grass. Sir Hiss blinked, "My goodness, the grass is coming back.".

Otto smiled, "We just give the forest some tender care, love, a lot of sunshine, plenty of water, and it will come back quickly enough. Perhaps, it will be glorious again by the time the royal child is born.". Sir Hiss chuckled warmly, "That would be wonderful. Imagine, the royal children playing in Sherwood Forest again.".

Otto nodded, "Indeed. Hiss, may I have your opinion on something? It's back at the shop. I'd love for you to see it as it's a future gift for the royal child.". Hiss smiled, "I have no duties at the moment. I would be delighted. Shall we go, then?". In response, Otto got up gingerly and eagerly, barely noticing the limp in his leg as he walked on his crutch with Sir Hiss following on with a last glance at the forest. "I believe in you, Lord, as it's a miracle to see the revival of the forest.". he commented softly before he slithered down the hill, heading to Otto who stopped for a second with a patient smile.


	8. Alternate Ending 1: Epilogue

It has only been a month and a week when Queen Marian came into labor. Outside in the hallway, pacing back and forth, glancing at the door where the birthing room resides, is King Robin, holding his paws behind his back, his face frazzled with worry and anticipation. "You're wearing out the carpet, Robby.". Robin halted momentarily, and sighed, "I can't help it, Little John. This is big, you know?". He glanced at Little John who is sitting in his chair who is very amused to see Robin pacing.

Little John chuckled, "You're a father already to Skippy and the others, this should be a breeze with the kit or two who's coming out into the world. Marian's going to be fine. She's brave like ya.". Robin smiled, "Yeah, you're right, and Kluck's helping her in there. I just pray that Marian, the baby, or twins are alright.". Suddenly, two squeaking screams pierced the air, and Robin stopped at once, glancing at the door, very interested to know what's happening in there.

Little John smiled softly as he saw that Robin is immediately frozen. The door opened, letting out Lady Kluck who smiled softly at Robin, "The mother and the twins are doing just fine. You have a son and a daughter, Robin.". Robin widened his eyes, and gulped, nervously grinning, and Marian's melodic, tired voice called out, "Get him in here. The children wants to know their father.".

Kluck smiled and stepped aside, "Go ahead.". Robin then walked in, slowly as he's nervous, and he picked up the pace as he looked upon his wife. Marian was sitting upon stacked pillows on her back, her knees slightly up as her arms held two tiny bundles, one light pink and one bright blue. Her light red fur was slick with sweat, clothed in a white long shirt, with a purple blanket covering up her legs. To Robin, Marian has never looked so beautiful until now, with their children secured in her arms.

Marian smiled widely, "Hello, Robin. Come see the kits, love.". Robin obeyed her happily, and got closer to take his first look upon the kits. He gasped in awe as he fell in love at first sight. "Oh, Marian, they're beautiful.". The light pink bundle revealed a adorable, blind, deaf she-kit with the traditional newborn dark brown fur, yet there are several dark red speckles all through the fur, signifying that the little one will have a pelt of dark red fur in the future, along with a cream underbelly like her father's underbelly.

Her brother in the bright blue bundle is the same in newborn features, yet there are several light red speckles all through the fur, signifying that the boy will have a pelt of light red fur in the future, along with a white underbelly, just like his mother. Marian nuzzled Robin's cheek, "And to think, they will grow out their newborn fur, and they will be like us in appearance with some differences. We'll see their eyes soon in time.". Robin chuckled as he laid a warm hand upon Marian's shoulder, hugging her close.

"I don't doubt that, darling. Now, what shall we name them?". Marian hummed in thought, and replied, "I was thinking that our daughter should be called 'Leana'.". Robin nodded, testing the name himself, "Leana, I love it. It definitely suits her well. And for our son, I was thinking we could name him after your uncle, he'd be Richard the Second or Ricky for short.".

Marian gasped, "Oh, Robin, that's so thoughtful! Uncle could have loved that in his honor. Ricky, our son, I love it.". Robin kissed her softly, "I thought so. Shall we let the others in? Little John would want to see his niece and nephew.". Marian nodded, "Yes, that's fine with me.". Over a few hours, many people visited the couple, and fell in love in first sight upon the newborn kits, until Kluck proclaimed that Marian needed rest now, and Robin was delighted to have his kits in his arms as Marian rested up.

Night had fell, and upon the balcony of the couple's bedroom, Robin sat upon a podium, holding his kits as he spoke about his story, how they could love to play in Sherwood Forest, as to Robin's happiness, the forest had returned to full glory by the day of the kits' birth. "I only wish you could meet King Richard. Marian often told me that he was a wonderful person, always taking care of England and Nottingham. He would loved to see you both.".

A warm chuckle sounded out, "Actually, I am here, young Robin.". Robin turned around, defensive as he held his children to his chest protectively, then widened his eyes as he beheld a glowing King Richard in all his glory. "K-King Richard? You're..".

"A spirit, yes. I had seen everything here since my death, and I am to tell you that you did very well, saving this nation, this town, our people, my niece, all of it.". Richard replied softly and firmly.

Robin nodded nervously, "Really?". Richard laughed softly, "Not to worry, Robin. I am very proud of you, my boy. I am extremely honored by seeing that you have named your son for me.". He then came forward, and he smiled as he glanced upon his namesake, who's purring in his sleep, and his paws touched both Ricky and Leana's blankets, glowed a warm white aura which enveloped over the twins quick as a flash. "They now have my blessing. You shall teach them to be courageous and pure of heart, yes?".

Robin smiled widely as Richard removed his paws, "I understand. May I tell Marian of this, my king?". Richard nodded in approval, and turned around to walk to the deck, and looking back with a wink and grin, "I shall always be watching over all of you. Reign well, King Robin Hood.". He then roared out to the air, the sound echoing through Nottingham, disappearing out of sight. Robin smiled, "And a King is home now.". He then turned around to head into his bedroom where he heard Marian calling out for him, with his kits flickering their whiskers at the soft breeze, not bothering to know that the stars had brightened up in response to his comment.


	9. Alternate Ending 2: Chapter 1

**Alright, viewers. This is the second alternate ending. This is very different from the first one, so enjoy! -Traveler**

Prince John roared in anger as he ran, grabbing the torch from the Sheriff, "He's mine!". Sheriff had never seen his boss this pissed before, and it scared him somewhat. Prince John ran into the tower, took the steps two by two, and sneered evilly and happily as he placed eyes upon Robin Hood who was shocked to see the prince looking quite like a monster as he swung the torch at him. Robin dodged quickly, barely feeling the heat flare up as the torch touched everything.

Robin tried to fight back with furniture of the castle tower, like a chair, a bedpost, but Prince John was actually strong for once, roaring in anger, grunting as he alighted the furniture with fire, and Robin knew he had to get out of there, and ran for his life, jumped high through the burning curtain, hearing pained screams from the prince, not looking back as he had the feeling that the prince failed badly at leaping, and must have been burned up by the fire.

Robin finally looked back when he had reached the attic, and saw that the fire was consuming fast, and he ran to the window, climbed hurriedly to the tip-top of the roof, holding the flagpole as the flames got higher and hotter. He heard the Sheriff shouting, "Get him!". Arrows ran past him, and he knew he had to get out of there before he gets either killed by the fire or the arrows, so he jumped.

He resurfaced, hearing a angered howl, and Robin grinned as he realized Sheriff was too hotheaded right now to fire up orders until he heard something that made him both happy and guilty. Sir Hiss yelled, "The prince is dead! The fire killed him!". Robin grimaced, knowing how that happened, through he never saw the finality of John's death. Sure, he's happy that the reign of John is over and the people of Nottingham are free, but he felt bad that he led a person to his death, even if the person was Prince John who upstaged King Richard's throne, killed many people in his reign by hanging, lynching, or worse. There's also the fact that he caused Marian's beloved home to be in flames as well, through that was John's fault with the torch.

Robin climbed out of the moat into the Sherwood Forest side, glancing at his best friend Little John and one of the young kids, Skippy Rabbit. He commented, "We got to go, guys. Marian must know about this, and Friar Tuck too.". Little John blinked in surprise, "Is he really gone?".

"Sir Hiss never lied before, so it must be true.". Robin replied, and Skippy nodded, "Yeah, Robin's always right. Nothing never gets him wrong, right, Robin?". Robin chuckled, and picked up Skippy in his arms, and he ran deeper into the forest, with Little John following him behind, with a side glance at the burning portion of the castle. Miraculously, the fire is not touching the rest of the castle, just burning up the tower with the vault floor below. "I doubt that the Sheriff won't stop hunting us. At least, the fraud of a prince is not going to be around anymore.". He then left, heading into the forest further.

Upon the ground floor, Sir Hiss is dodging the Guards, yelping as he was stepped on here and there. He saw the Sheriff breaking into the armory, and Sir Hiss blinked in shock. "He's raving mad.". Sir Hiss approached the armory, saw that the Sheriff is grabbing swords, bows, quivers of arrows. "Sheriff, what are you doing?!".

Sheriff glared at Sir Hiss, with glowing golden eyes, which petrified Sir Hiss, "I am going to kill Robin Hood! He deserves it for causing sire's death!". Sir Hiss shook his head, "No, he didn't kill the prince. The prince killed himself in the fire. Now, are you gonna stop shouting or am I going to tell you that the castle is broken, ransacked, burned, all thanks to the prince's failed plan?".

Sheriff growled, "His plans worked somewhat, this plan was what got him killed. It was that Hood's fault!". He then yelled orders for several Guards and archers to follow him, leaving the castle across the drawbridge, with Sir Hiss staring after them in shock. "Oh, dear. This is not going well.". A thought came to him and he gasped in horror. The Sheriff is possessed by the spirit of the prince! The Sheriff may be cunning, but he's not smart, unlike John was, and with so much anger as well. Sheriff used to be laid back, sleeping almost all the time, humming and taxing people, but now he's not the old Sheriff anymore.

Sir Hiss is very terrified to think what the Queen Mother would be reacting by now if she saw this, and oh, sweet Marian. She would be scared if Robin would be hunted every day, unless if she and Robin proclaim the throne. King Richard is overseas, and Prince John is dead. Marian is the only relation to the throne right now. Sir Hiss nodded to himself, and knew he must send a message to Robin and Marian into Sherwood Forest without Sheriff noticing. He prayed, "Lord, please help us all.".


	10. AE 2: Chapter 2

A few hours later, within the Merry Men's hideout behind a deviously beautiful waterfall, Marian was reading a letter which was sent by arrow into a tree that Little John found, and bought it to Robin and Marian.

 _ **Miss Maid Marian and Mister Robin Hood, today has shown me that things are changing. As I believe that you'd known by now, the Sheriff is still hunting young Robin. He has been raving mad when I saw him this morning briefly after the fire, and I am afraid that he has been possessed by the spirit of Prince John. You haven't seen him when he glared at me. He never did that before. You knew him as the laidback, sleepy, happy person, but now, he's very different.**_

 _ **Friar Tuck can explain as he knows what things can be or cannot be. Now, with Prince John unfortunately passing on during this morning, and with King Richard away in the Crusades war, Maid Marian, you are the only relation to the throne now. As you dearly love Robin Hood, and couldn't leave him, you can come to the castle, take up the throne, and you can make Robin Hood a legal citizen of Nottingham, and no more as a outlaw, pardoning him.**_

 _ **I am not asking you to forgive me for what I did to help within the prince's plans, but I am asking you to trust me as your new ally, to help you with the laws, rules, and such of England and Nottingham. And with that, I hope you will consider this. Thank you, and I bid you good luck. -Sir Hiss.**_

Robin exhaled a breath of surprise and thought as he had read over Marian's shoulder, and commented, "This is very intriguing and curious. Is he right about you taking up the throne?". Marian nodded, "He's right. I had learned about the alternate ways in case if Uncle Richard was indisposed, and I can take up the throne. I wonder if Aunt Alys's crown is inside the castle somewhere.".

"Your aunt's crown? So, you are going to claim the throne, but how are we gonna get in without Sheriff noticing?". asked Robin warily yet happily. Little John came up, grinning, "I can make a really good distraction. And Alan can help with me too.". Hearing Little John's proclamation, the tall, red-pelted rooster in blue/green clothes came by, "Anything to get Madam Marian to the throne. What's on your mind, Johnny?".

Little John chuckled jolly-like, and glanced at Robin, "Robin, mind if I borrow a bunch of your clothes?". Robin smirked, "Making dummies out of me off my trail to trick Old Sheriff, eh?".

Little John laughed, "You know me too well, pal.". Robin nodded, "Alright, Johnny, do your thing. I gotta help Marian home to the castle.". He gave his arm to Marian who giggled happily as she grabbed it gently, and glanced at Little John, "Please be careful, you two. We need to time this right. I know Uncle Richard would want me to be on the throne until he comes back.".

Alan smiled, "Don't worry, my dear, we will be fine. You just get going and have that crown upon your brow before the day is over.". He and Little John then left to start their plan, leaving Robin and Marian smiling in amusement. "We'll give them a few minutes while we get Friar Tuck from Church. He will want to do the honors to crown you, Marian.".

"Right that you are, my love. Shall we go then?". Marian replied happily, and they then left the camp, waving goodbye and shaking hands with the villagers who's hiding in the camp. They soon reached the Church, found Friar Tuck, told him about the letter and the distraction plan by Little John and Alan to shake Sheriff off Robin's trail.

Friar Tuck mused thoughtfully as he quietly went with the duo, "Things like possession are very rare, because it's dangerous. You see, if someone possess another's body, it sucks out the life-energy and soul from the host into the possessor, and the host will die instantly without any knowledge, leaving the possessor to spirit along, searching for the next life to overtake, and the cycle starts again.".

Robin blinked, "And the possessors, are they usually ones who are enraged?". Tuck sighed, "Usually enraged or tired ones who can't move on with unfinished business. There are only a few good ones who does it just to communicate with their loved ones before they are able to move on.". Marian disagreed to agree with Tuck, "If it was Uncle Richard, I could've understood if he wanted to communicate with me, but Uncle John, I am terrified of what he'd do within the Sheriff. We better hurry to the castle before it was too late.".

"Isn't there something to destroy the spirit before he possess the next body? I mean, if we somehow get the Sheriff down, but alive, yet John goes out..". asked Robin curiously and warily. Friar Tuck nodded, "Yes, there's a ritual, and luckily I know the perfect room for it in the castle. Despite what you think, there has been some history of unfinished spirits within the royal family. I cannot tell you, Robin, but once Marian's on the throne, I shall inform her and Sir Hiss of what to get for the ritual.".

Robin grinned, "Then it's up to me to get old Sheriff into the castle sooner or later once Marian becomes queen. Queen Marian, wow, that actually suits you, my darling.". Marian chuckled, "Thank you, Robin. Ah, here we are. Now we have to send the message back.". They stood a distance away in the dark shadows of Sherwood Forest, glancing at the castle. Robin smirked, pulled out his bow and a arrow, and the letter as well. "Who's got something to write with?".


	11. AE 2: Chapter 3

Friar Tuck was both terrified yet delighted. He has recent memories of this castle, bad ones as being imprisoned from his Church, yet he remembered so much good, seeing King Richard as the rightful heir, the birth of Maid Marian, and now her ceremony to claim the throne.

He was grateful that Sir Hiss received the return letter in quick time, dropped down the drawbridge, and now he, Robin, Marian, and Sir Hiss are upon the throne room. By some miracle, Sir Hiss found King Richard's missing crown which was upon Prince John's person only a night ago, and with a quick request to Sir Hiss about the queen crown, it has been found as well. The queen crown, it's not gold like Richard's crown, but silver white like the moon at night, with one jewel atop the middle in the front, a beautiful blue sapphire.

Some of the more reserved castle servants who actually hated Prince John has came to the throne room, standing as witnesses to Marian's ceremony to become Queen. "Nottingham Castle, I welcome you all to observe the crowning of Maid Marian who has come to claim the throne. Maid Marian, before I place the crown upon your head, do you swear to take care of your land, your people, your family, your friends as the future queen you will be?". Tuck proclaimed proudly and firmly as he held the queen crown upon a kneeling Marian on the podium.

"I solemnly swear to be the best possible Queen that England has ever seen. I cannot promise everything, but I can help from the smallest chore to the biggest job for my people, my land, and all my family of friends. I am not like King Richard, my dear uncle, and I am certainly not like Prince John, my estranged uncle, or my beloved aunt, the Queen Mother, but I will be the Maid Marian you all know and see, just promoted to Queen.". Maid Marian announced calmly and bravely.

Tuck smiled brightly, proud to see a child of royalty come to be a wonderful lady, determined to be a just, and confident Queen. "Then before Nottingham Castle, and before the Lord, I make you, Maid Marian, the 28th Royal Queen of England! Long Live Queen Marian! All Hail Queen Marian!". Marian received the queen crown, and rose up slowly and confidently with a patient smile, then sat down upon the padded cushion of the Throne Chair, sitting up properly and looking at the audience who was cheering for her.

Robin happily called his love, echoing Tuck's words along with the other witnesses. As the applause died down, Marian smiled, and replied loudly, "For my first proclamation, I make Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest a loyal citizen of Nottingham, and he's pardoned from all charges!". Robin laughed, feeling a burden lift off his shoulders, and bowed gracefully, "I thank you, my Queen, and I won't disappoint you as I shall forever be here.".

Marian giggled behind her hand quietly, and nodded to her love, and then glanced at Sir Hiss. "Sir Hiss, have all the remaining guards and archers here instantly and tell them to stand down with their weapons as Robin Hood's very much pardoned.". Sir Hiss bowed his head, "It will be done, your highness.". He then slithered off, with Marian dismissing the castle servants gently, and asking them for suggestions to bring up to fix the burned tower vault to discuss later on. With the servants gone, and Sir Hiss receiving the guards and archers, Marian exhaled, "How's that for a start, my love?".

Robin came up to hug her gently, kiss her cheek lovingly, "You have done wonderfully. I would've not done better, indeed.". Tuck chuckled warmly, "Your aunt will be so proud of you, and once your uncle returns, he shall be surprised of what you have done and have been planning for the future.".

Marian nuzzled Robin briefly, and then walked over to hug Tuck affectionately with a smile, "I could never have done this without you, Father, or you, Robin. Today, the rest of my life starts today, and I will do it my way.". Tuck laughed jolly-like, "I have no doubt of that, dear child. Now, let's continue this day, after all, as you said to me one time, 'You take a day at a time, and you shall be fine no matter what'.".

Marian smiled widely, and walked over gently to sit upon her throne, with a hand of Robin to help her down with a loving gaze in his eyes. Tuck is correct. The day is not over yet.


	12. AE 2: Chapter 4

-A few months later-

The ex-Sheriff gave a frustrated roar-growl as he tried to slash his sword at Little John who laughed in joy, "Brawl's on! What a good day for it!", as he dodged Ole Sheriff's movements as he used his staff to bash back some followers of the Sheriff. Much to the ex-Sheriff's frustration, he has been labeled as a traitor to Queen Marian, and he often attacked many times toward Little John who is the new Captain Guard of Nottingham Castle, which outraged one of Sheriff's allies, the ex-Captain Crocodile, and also Robin Hood who is now the Sheriff which amused Robin greatly yet he used his new job quite well.

There has been rumors that Robin and Marian will marry soon, which will promote Robin as King Consort which means Little John could get to be the next Sheriff in line. Ole Sheriff was very pissed off when he heard that. He wanted to invade into that fateful wedding and ruin/destroy their lives permanently. But now he is amidst in a battle with Little John, Robin, Crocodile, and several guards of either side; Robin and Little John, and their guards wearing colors of green and purple, which is now the royal colors of Queen Marian's reign, and Ole Sheriff, Crocodile, and their guards wearing colors of red and blue which was the royal colors of Prince John's reign.

Queen Marian's insignia flag is of a light green fox upon a neon purple background with soft white borders, while Prince John's insignia flag was of a bright red lion upon a dark blue background with steel gray borders.

Robin chortled, "And I swore that King Richard loved brawls, not you, Johnny!". He slashed swords with Crocodile, smirking as he dodged, slipped around here and there, and jumped once to kick both legs into Crocodile's belly. Little John smirked as he gave a good push of his side into Ole Sheriff's belly, earning Old Sheriff to clutch his stomach in pain as he backed off, leaving Little John momentarily to bash against one of Sheriff's guards with his staff.

Little John called out, "Oi, I think I got a whopper here! Shall we go fishing, Robin?". Robin leapt over Crocodile as he charged toward Robin, and Robin grinned as he bashed the hilt end of his sword into Crocodile's back, knocking him out. Robin replied, "Sounds like a delightful idea! Ol-de-dally, look at what I caught, a big shark!". Ole Sheriff growled as he got up clumsily, and ran to attack Little John as Robin called out, "Oi, your whopper's back!".

Little John turned around instantly, and bashed his staff into Ole Sheriff's head, entirely knocking him out. He then checked him, "Looks like Ole Bushel Britches is sleeping on the job! What about him?". Robin grinned as he checked him, "Still breathing. Shall we get the fish home, eh?". Little John agreed, "Sounds good. The missus gotcha be wondering about ya, Robby.".

Robin laughed merrily, "I don't doubt that.". He then dragged Crocodile into a horse-driven cart, with Little John dragging Ole Sheriff into the cart as well, the weight lagging down the cart, but still manageable for the big pair of horses. They left the knocked out guards of Ole Sheriff, waking up their own guards, ordering them to put the ex-guards into the prison, which is just fine with Little John and Robin's opinion, only planning to get Ole Sheriff and Crocodile to the ritual room in the castle as Friar Tuck and Queen Marian had finally found the ingredients and process for the ritual.


	13. AE 2: Chapter 5

-A month later-

King Richard had finally returned home, through he was in disguise as he thought his own homeland might hate him for leaving his people in the midst of the Crusades overseas. He heard quite some surprising things, like how his brother had perished in a fire, his niece taking over the throne, Robin Hood himself becoming King Consort after he and his wife Marian got married, Sir Hiss as a adviser, and the old Sheriff in prison.

He had rode all over the lowlands of England including London, and now heading up to Nottingham. He heard that there has been some improvements in his hometown. He's happy to see the familiar trees of Sherwood Forest, could hear the babbling sounds of water, the chirping of mundane birds. Then he heard laughter. "Wait up, Skippy!". called out a young voice. Another young voice answered, "Come on, Toby! Today is perfect for swimming! Robin said it's fine!". King Richard smiled softly as he softly got off, curious about the voices nearby. He vaguely remembered the name of Skippy thanks to one of his dear friends a long time ago, Jasper Rabbit who's the husband of Mother Agatha Rabbit.

He left his mundane horse bridled loosely to a tree as he found a trail, hearing the voices dawdle as a splash sounded out. He looked over some bushes, saw two young kids playing near and inside a pond. He surely recognized Skippy, thanks to the accounts of Jasper and occasional visits to town in the carriage, and he also recognized Toby, and seeing that Toby kinda resembles one of his citizens, Edgar Turtle. Toby must be his son.

King Richard chuckled warmly as he came forward, suddenly crunching a branch under his foot, earning Toby and Skippy to halt their swimming and look around warily. "Hello? Anyone there?". Toby nervously called out as Skippy narrowed his eyes, and swum to the edge where a wooden sword laid. He jumped into solid ground, slashing his sword here and there. "I am armed! Show yourself!".

"I won't harm you, young ones. I was simply wondering if you truly can lead me home to Nottingham.". King Richard replied softly and regally as he came forward into the clearing besides the pond.

Skippy blinked, wrinkled his nose warily, "How are we supposed to know that if you don't show your face?". King Richard laughed gently, "Oh, my. You are certainly much like your father.". He let down his hood, smiling at Skippy. Skippy gaped in shock and Toby gasped, "K-king Richard?".

"The one and only. You must be young Skippy and Toby that I heard about from Jasper and Edgar.". King Richard grinned widely as Skippy came forward, taking a closer look at King Richard, and blinked as a slow smile adorned his face, "You're back! Marian missed ya!". Richard chortled lightly, "Yes, I believe that my niece must have been wondering of me. Well, I have returned home. Will you do the honors of helping me get home to Nottingham?".

Toby, having climbed out of the pond into solid ground, wrung his hat out nervously as he walked forward, "Are you gonna go back on the throne, sir?". Richard kneeled down, shook his head gently, "From what I have heard around England, my niece has done better than I had, and I am not gonna take it back unless she wants to be a simple lady as I must imagine.".

Skippy asked, "What about the kids Robin and Marian's gonna have? Would they have to be royal to take the throne?". Richard shrugged, "That's difficult to say. I have to see what happens once I talk with Marian and Robin. Now, shall we get to Nottingham? The sun's getting lower and I suspect that you couldn't want to miss supper, hmm?". Both kids looked at each other, and they then grinned as they looked up at Richard. "Sure! Can we ride in with ya? I mean, you must have a horse or something, right?".

Richard laughed as he ruffled Skippy's hair, almost dislodging Skippy's hat from himself, "I believe I can help you with that. Come with me, young ones. I suspect that Nottingham's in for a surprise.". Both kids followed him happily and excitedly, with Skippy shelving his sword into his belt.


	14. AE 2: Epilogue

8 months later-

Queen Marian woke up to a beautiful and adorable sight after she had a long night giving birth to her children. Her own uncle was holding his great-nephew, a tiny fox kit cuddled against the lion's chest. And her husband's arms are full of two small fox she-kits cuddled into their father's chest. Marian smiled widely and gently, delighted to see that her family has grew since last night, and she knew England's in for some incredible people once her children grows into their adult selves.

The eldest child, the first girl of the she-kits, shall be Future Queen after Marian retires later on. Her parents were a bit surprised to see that her pelt takes after one of Robin's parents; a dark crimson red, with Marian's light brown eyes, and a mixture of cream/soft white underbelly fur from her parents. Her name is Joan. Robin suspects that she will take after her father in personality as Joan was quite a strong kicker during Marian's pregnancy.

Then there's Joan's younger brother. He has a dark gray nose which came from Marian's father, yet he has Marian's light red fur and Robin's soft white underbelly fur, and eyes as well. He seems a bit shy yet very curious, and his name is Walter. Little John thought the lad would be perhaps Otto's apprentice in time as Otto is getting older or maybe as Friar Tuck's apprentice in Church. Marian quite agreed to his opinion as during her pregnancy, Walter loved hearing stories.

Then there is the youngest child, the second daughter of the triplets. She took to have Robin's dark red fur, and Marian's cream white underbelly, and a grandparent's bright blue eyes. She has quite a mischievous nature, thanks to making trouble during nights upon Marian's pregnancy. Her name is Agnes. Sir Hiss was quite scared yet excited as he's coming out to be a good prankster, thanks to his new friends, and he cannot wait to teach Agnes some tricks and pranks.

Marian sighed deeply as she herself wanted a dozen children, and that Robin wanted at least 6 children. But as she saw that giving birth is quite something to get through, she should ask Robin to compromise with the triplets they have now. Perhaps another son in the future, but she is fairly content with all she is having now; a uncle, a husband, three children, lots of wonderful friends.

Through Skippy Rabbit asked her one rather curious question. Is England going to be the greatest nation in the world? Marian knew that she had quite a few projects to further the economy, replenish the poor families with food and clothes, and having some forts on the borders of England to protect the land from invaders as she greatly remembered the history of Vikings invading England for decades until one of her uncle's ancestors put a stop to it and saved England in the process. Marian is quite happy to have a answer for the awaiting boy in Nottingham down the street from the castle.

But now, she is quite content to lay in bed, lovingly glancing at her family. One generation holding into the next generation. Yes, England is going to be a great nation, if not the greatest nation of the world.


End file.
